fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma inu vs Warrior Angel: Day 2 Round 2 of the Grand Magic Games
"Alright now that the stadium has been cleared, lets begin round 2 of the Grand Magic Games. If you enjoyed the last match then your going to love this next match." Mato says to the crowd as their cheer roared threw the stadium. Mato continued "For this round we have Frozen Wave duo Scorpius and Umi Aisu from Koma Inu! Their guild is currently in the lead and have got victory in the last round but this time their challenges are gonna be harder because their challenge is the mighty S Class Duo. Zora Halo and Atom Longside from the Warrior Angel Guild!" Mato introduces the challengers. "I wouldn't want to go up against such powerful wizards but lets see how the Frozen Wave will do." Mato finishes. Atom and Zora enter the arena. Atom had a serous angry look on his face as he walked in, not even paying attention to the audience cheering. while Zora walked in with a calm and serene look on his face with his hands in his pockets and his eyes not even opened. "Tag team matches is the worst match the organizers could have come up with and are opponents are no better." Atom mumbled loud enough for Zora to hear. Zora glanced over at him "thats enough Atom." Zora said. "Hmph whatever." Atom said in a boorish tone. Umi and Scorpius walk into the arena with a nervous smile as the crowd cheers for them with the guild being the loudest. "Lets do our best, Scorpius!" Umi exclaimed with her nervous smile. "Don't worry we'll do great," Scorpius explained to Umi to make her feel better but to also calm his own nerves. They continue their approach to the center of the arena where their challengers were waiting for them. Upon reaching each other, Scorpius spoke first. "I hope we have some fun with this battle today." He reached out his hand to shake with his competition. Atom stood there with an angry expression on his face as he glared at Scorpius not even reaching for his hand. Umi reached out her hand and shook Zora's silently. All four competitors walk back to their respected sides waiting for the fight to begin. The crowd could hardly wait and cheered in excitement. "Everyones dying to know how this fight turns out, let the second round of day 2 of the Grand Magic Games." Mato said as paused for drama. "BEGIN!" He said as swiped his hand down signaling the fight had began. The next second Atom ran over to Scorpius and Umi with incredible speed ready to attack. "Matter Magic! Stone Body!" He shouted as he was running, his entire body was turned into stone. "Ice-Make: Floor," Umi quickly chanted as she place her hands on the floor making a thick layer of ice on it to trip up Atom. As the ice covers the floor Scorpius makes a wave of water and sends it off towards them. Atom smashed his hands into the icy floor and used his arm to jump into the wave and came out other side ready to punch Scorpius. As the wave approached Zora who has moved from the since the match began took a hand out of his pocket and swiped his hand out and cut the wave in half and put it back in his pocket. Scorpius acted quickly and used the ice to his advantage, and slid to the side, avoiding the punch from Atom, and pointing his arm towards Atom's side. At the same time Umi had what looked like a rocket launcher on her shoulder. Both Scorpius and Umi, in unison, Shouted "Frozen Wave Cannon!" A Cannon shot of water and a cannon shot of ice were both heading towards Atom! Atom stood there and took the attack head on. The attack caused an explosion with Atom in the center of it. As the smoked cleared he stood there with half of his body on Fire and the other half to what appears as Iron his hands were extended out as if he blocked them with his bare hands "Mix Matter: Iron-Fire Body." He said. He had a few scrapes around his body but nothing big. He then leap towards Umi at incredible speed that he appeared right in front of her and was about to punch with his Fire Body side. As Atom got closer to Umi she was about to get ready to protect herself when suddenly Atom was pulled away. She then noticed it was Scorpius who was using water whips to pull him away. "Ice-Make: Icy Wind," she chanted making a few giant sheets of ice towards Atom sending him off for a collision course for Zora. As Atom was fly towards Zora he placed his hands into the ground to control himself but wouldn't be able to stop in time. When Atom got closer to Zora jumped into the air and flipped over Atom and safely landed on his feet. Zora glanced over at Atom who managed to gain control and rushed back over to Scorpius and Umi dashing past Zora as he stood there watching. "Is this the best your pathetic magic can do? if thats the case then you might as well give up now cause theres no way you'll ever stand a chance against me." He said in angry tone as he ran to them. His body turning into steel. Umi gives off a slight glare towards Atom as he said that about their magic. "Hey our magic isn't weak. We are just trying to be smart and not rushing off like you," Scorpius claimed. "Plus you think you've everything I can do, but really you've seen nothing," Umi claimed with a smirk towards Atom. "Ice-Make: Icy Blizzard," Umi chanted and blizzard appeared that's extremely dense and worse than her normal blizzards. Scorpius had used the water particles in the air to stand above the blizzard and playfully whined, "No fair I want to show off too." After saying that Umi makes wings and flies into the air next Scorpius as he starts to make a thunderstorm with the blizzard causing to make a cyclone in the arena. "Oh great. I hated that stupid punk Aiden cause he relied on tricks for his fight but now I'm starting to hate you 2 even worse. You rely on the power of your magic instead of of head on battle. You have no pride in battles, your a disgrace to the world of magic!" He yelled as he released incredible magic energy. Scorpius and Umi brace themselves from the force of the energy. "You think doing 'tricks' is relying on our magic more than our head? How else could we think of these moves OTHER THAN using our heads!" Scorpius yelled back in defiance. "What would be a disgrace is not using your own magic to it's full extent. Your magic is a part of you, and can manifest in many different ways. So what if we use our magic different than you?" Umi said. Scorpius came down from above the storm to face atom, now with a storm behind his glare as fierce as the one above them. "There shouldn't be any reason to argue this point in this day of age, but I guess we have to teach you a lesson then?" Scorpius got ready to attack Atom, taunting him like a matador to a bull. At this time Umi was nowhere to be seen. Atom stood there glaring at Scorpius with his magic energy released from his body like an aura. He glanced around looking for Umi. "Wizards are beings that clash against each other in a life or death where there more on the line then just winning or losing. There are others who are depending on you to fight threw the odds to protect them." His magic aura grew stronger. "And i will protect them, with my own hands. Ill defeat any foe who stands in my way with my own power and nothing more." His magic energy shook they were standing on, even Umi could feel the air shacking where she. up in the balcony with the Warrior Angel guild members a little girl with brown hair walks up to the edge. "YOU CAN DO IT BIG BROTHER I BELIEVE IN YOU." Jessie calls out. The words from Atoms sister encouraged him as his glare towards scorpuis intensifies. After Atom's speech Umi decided to come out of the shadows with icy fists going up to Atom ready to do hand-to-hand combat. With Atom not realizing that the Umi coming towards him was a clone used to distract him as the real Umi and Scorpius get extremely close to him and proclaim, "Frozen Wave Avalanche!" Scorpius makes a giant tidal wave sending it towards him and Umi adds her Icy Wind making it into an avalanche with chunks of ice in it. Atom turned around and caught Umi's ice clone. "Do you honestly believe i can be deceived by a trick like that?" He said. He threw the clone at the tidal wave as hard as he could causing it to split in half. He ran towards Umi at incredible speed "Matter Magic: Fire Body!" He yelled and covered his face with his arms as the ice chunks came at him. The fire on his body melted the ice upon contact as he approached Umi. "Thats enough of your tricks lady." He said as he punches Umi with a fist of fire as she is smashed threw the ground leaving a crater with Umi in the center. Zora watches from where he was standing before. "Damn it Atom." He mumbled to himself, not happy with how he was fighting the 2 wizards. "Umi!!!!" Scorpius yelled, rushing to the crater. He looked down to where Umi is and saw that she was okay. "Here grab my hand," Scorpius told her, to help her back up. "Thanks Scorpius," Umi said as she climbed up. Once they were both up, Scorpius turned to Atom. "You hurt my friend. Now it's personal. I would feel bad for hurting you for this, but I guess being second best makes you take cheap shots." Scorpius said now visibly angry. With his arms down and palms opened towards Atom, he called off a list of attacks. "Water Condensing! Wave Running! Water Manipulation! Torrent! Water cannon!" And with that, the storm came back to life above the stadium, the ground around Atom sprouted chains of water and wrapped them around Atom, the air around him was getting thicker, choking his flames as well as filling his lungs with water, and Scorpius was running around the water towards him and around him firing shot after shot of his water cannon, causing the flames from Atom to flicker even more, making atom use more and more energy to stay lit. Atom tried to hold his breath with in the water. He looked around and even towards his body. "So you're trying to use my magic energy up huh? Not gonna happen." ''He thought in his head as the fire went out revealing his normal form. Scorpius watched in shock wondering what he was planning. As he watched he noticed Atom's body was slowly phasing away. Scorpius was shocked and confused on what happened. Until a pocket of water splashed out towards Scorpius of the container of water in the shape of a body about to punch him. "No matter what you do you don't stand a chance against me!" Atom voice shouted from the water in the shape of a body. Scorpius switched his look from shock to mischievous, and with a glint in his eyes. ''perfect ''he thought as he released his hold on his previous spells. As Atom was flying towards Scorpius, Scorpius says to him, "You know I can manipulate water right?" With that said, Scorpius hurriedly grabs the water form of atom, and Umi froze the water form of Atom in the air. "Now should I throw him or be nice and put him in the hole he threw you" Scorpius said menacingly. "Let's put him on display until he melts after the game." Umi said. Scorpius and Umi then noticed Atoms body within the ice change to fire. He watched as the ice began to melt. "''Looks like I'm being underestimated. These fool think this can stop there in for a world of disappointment." He thought as the ice began to melt faster. "Oh no you don't," Umi said as she got close to Atom and started to refreeze him. "Okay Atom you've got two choices. One, you stay as an ice figurine and leave the rest to Zora or you can go with option number two is where you decide to continue to melt the ice but go up about 600 hundred feet in the air and face a sky battle," Umi explained as she added many new thick layers of ice onto him. "Well its up to you and if you do decide to go with number two then I hope you're not afraid of heights or plummeting down into the ground at high speeds," Umi claimed as she backed up a little bit going back next to Scorpius as they are both ready to make a move. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Umi and Scorpius heard him yelled even threw the think ice, his flames were growing intense and not giving up even after Umi's threatening warning. The ice began to melt fast just as fast as before which worried Scorpius and Umi. "Time to get going," Umi claimed as she began to have icy wings. Scorpius then makes a geyser of water causing Atom, whom is still frozen a bit, into the air and Umi takes off. "Ice-Make: Hammer," Umi chanted and a giant icy hammer appears above Umi and smacks it onto Atom causing the rest of the ice to shatter and Atom plummet into the arena making a giant crater. "I warned you, -sigh- I could of started an ice figurine collection," Umi claimed as she stayed in the air. Umi was then shocked to see Atoms shadowy figure in the dust cloud standing up. Atom wasted no time and ran towards Scorpius. His body was appeared as Iron as he rushed in. "Thats it I've had enough of your games!" He shouted with an furious look on his face. "Atom's covered with Iron so he must have used it to reduce the damage he would have taken from the fall but still Atom's not moving as fast as he used to be. That fall must have done more damage then he's letting on." Zora thought as he watches the fight. Scorpius just smiled as Atom approached. Just before Atom was about to connect with Scorpius, he melted into water. This caused Atom to run past and slip on the water for a second. As he was getting centered again, Scorpius reformed and fired his "Scattershot" hitting Atom with shots of water from every which direction. Umi joined in with her "Ice-Make: Spears" also pelting him from every direction. Atom covered his face with his arms trying to withstand the attacks with his body made of iron. "I will not be beaten by you weaklings." He says as he's being pushed back by the repeated attacks. "Geez he is relentless with the weakling comments." Scorpius said while continuing his attack. "He is relentless in his attacks as well. Let's finish this quick Scorpius!" Umi called out. "Right" Scorpius said. They both fired one more volley of attacks, and as the dust was settling Scorpius and Umi got into position next to each other for their next attack. "Unison Raid: Frozen Cannonballs!" They both shouted firing large cannonballs of ice and water at Atom, exploding on impact, sending him flying. "Just to be sure" Scorpius said with a storm in his eyes. "Water spout!" he shouted creating a spiral of water that grabbed Atom in the air, took him farther upwards, and turned back down to the stadium, crashing Atom into the floor and flooding the whole arena! "My first learned trick still works wonders for me." Scorpius said with a laugh. Atom struggled to stand up. He was covered with injuries from head to toe that everyone is amazed he's getting up after all that. "Amazing Atom is trying to stand up even after all those attacks but those attacks were not go to waste it seems h doesn't have the energy to stand up, could this be the end for him? Although their not nearly has beaten up as Atom is, the Frozen Wave duo are also a little worn out and the fight isn't even near over, do they have the strength to continue?" The announcer spoke to the audience in amazement. Atom stood up, his face looking down towards the ground unable to be seen by anyone. "I will not lose. The mere thought of being beaten to wizard likes you, disgusts me." He looked towards them with eyes of hatred that they could feel the bloodlust coming from him. "I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY PATHETIC WIZARDS LIKE YOU!" He shouted in anger and ran towards them with incredible speed. Zora could see it in his eyes from where he was standing. "No." He mumbled to himself. "Atom! Control yourself!" He shouted just before Atom ran towards the duo. Umi and Scorpius watched as Atom charged towards them. "All you've done throughout this whole battle was rant about how we can't battle and we are a disgrace," the duo said as that both prepared to dodge the attack. "But what we've learned that battling is not just about winning but it's also about learning to give up before you hurt yourself too much," they said as they just jumped above Atom and land on the other side of him ready to protect themselves if necessary. Atom quickly turned around and his hands changed to iron before he smashed his hands to the ground destroying it and causing Umi and Scorpius to lose their balance as Atom leaped at them with an intent to kill. "Alright this is growing old." Scorpius said as he was ready to attack Atom head on. Umi decided to jump out of the way and shouts "Here Scorpius! Ice Make: Shield!" and a a shield of ice appeared between Atom and Scorpius. Atom crashes through the shield and loses his balance. Just as this happens he hears "Atom!" from Jessie. This is my chance Scorpius thought as Atom turned to look. Scorpius ran up to Atom and gave him a round house kick to his temple, knocking him out cold! "Eh a bit old school, but effective." Scorpius said with a sigh.